


La semplicità della violenza

by Moe89



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Frank è un uomo bestiale. Un soldato logorato da rimorsi e dolori, senza scrupoli, ma con una morale ferrea. <br/>Un assassino che, per una qualche contorta legge divina, assassino non è."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La semplicità della violenza

**La semplicità della violenza**  
 

_La violenza è semplice; le alternative alla violenza sono complesse._   
_(Friedrich Hacker)_

 

 

 

 

 

Frank è un uomo bestiale. Un soldato logorato da rimorsi e dolori, senza scrupoli, ma con una morale ferrea.   
Un assassino che, per una qualche contorta legge divina, assassino non è.   
Un redentore, un eroe per alcuni, un **_Punitore._**    
Karen l'ha vista la sua ferocia. Ha visto il suo passato, ha visto il sangue che gli annega i ricordi.  
Ha vista la sua famiglia.   
 _Un'infornata, due infornate, un penny ed un decino._  
Karen ha conosciuto il lato peggiore di Frank, ha toccato con mani tremanti il suo odio pulsante, ha vissuto sulla propria pelle la sua ira e nonostante ciò ne è uscita incolume.   
Perchè non importa quanto Frank possa essere mostruoso, non importa quanto malato possa sembrare, Karen sa che in fondo lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle del male. 


End file.
